This invention relates generally to an improved illuminated fishing float, and specifically to an illuminated fishing bobber for night fishing in which the device is attached to a fishing line to provide an illuminated indication while fishing at night that a fish is biting at the bait.
Many states have fishing ordinances which prevent illumination into the water while fishing at night. Also although many types of illuminated fishing floats have been shown in the prior art, most of these are expensive to construct and do not readily provide for the use of various sized fishing baits.
The instant invention provides an illuminated fishing float which is adjustably adaptable to prevent illumination from striking below the water line while at the same time providing an inexpensive and non-complex illuminated fishing float having an adjustable floatation collar to adapt the device for use in night fishing with light or heavy bait. The device includes one or more buoyant collars which are frictionally engageable about the illumination receptacle to allow for positional adjustment of the collars along the longitudinal length of the receptacle or the receipt of additional collars for additional buoyancy dependent upon the size of the bait being utilized. The collar also includes a recessed portion for mounting the illumination dome of a light to adjust the angle of illumination relative to the water surface to prevent (if desired) illumination below the surface of the water as required in some state fishing regulations.